My life in Ponyville :The Cupcake Killer
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: With nearly all of Ponyville evacuated only a hoof full of ponies remain now its up to Adam Twilight Simon Jeanette Jill Trixie Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright to solve this case and put the former element of laughter and her assailiant away for good but the question remains who is going to replace her ? sequel to MLIP R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Arrival in Ponyville

The train pulled into the abandoned Ponyville station where there were once ponies there was nothing Twilight and Adam grabbed there stuff and got ready to step off the train and onto the platform . Emerged Twilight Adam Simon Jeanette and Jill . They knew what they had to do while it wasn't going to be easy they grabbed there luggage and proceeded into the nearly abandoned town that was once bustling with ponies .

"Alright guys we are going to need a place to stay let alone set up a HQ" said Adam. " I know a place my old library besides we can use that as a HQ and it would both serve as a house and as a HQ" said Twilight . "Very well lets get set up there" said Adam.

And sure enough the three humans and lavender unicorn all headed to her old library they got set up with her old desk and a few other things . "Now then we are going to need a couple of things from the Ponyville hospital" said Adam.

. "No we go together so we don't get picked off or separated from each other cause if we do how are we suppose to communicate" said Twilight firmly .

"Very well lets go" said Adam. And with that said they all took off toward the old hospital . And sure enough they found it to be hardly filled with any beds some operating tools along with various medications .

"Alright here's what we do we grab what we can and head back to the library" said Adam. And with that said they all took off inside Twilight and Adam grabbed a couple of medical tools while Simon Jeanette and Jill grabbed a couple of other stuff such as medications and a few other tools it was a good thing that she brought her saddle bag with her . "Alright everyone what ever medical tools that you find put them in my saddle bag and we will haul them back to the HQ" said Twilight . Adam Simon Jeanette and Jill put in a couple of scalpels a pair of medical scissors along with a few other medical tools a hack saw and medical bone cutter .

"Alright guys we are going to need to get this medical bed out of the hospital and to the library so everyone grab a corner while me and Adam haul this with our magic"commanded Twilight .

Simon Jeanette and Jill did as they were told in the very back of her head she was shocked beyond belief as Twilight was helping haul the medical bed back to the library. By the time that they got there they found that there was a man standing there .

"Halt what do you five think your doing?" asked the Detective . "I'm detective Adam Seville I was hand picked or should I say hoof picked by Princess Celestia and who might you be?" asked Adam . "I'm Detective Dick gumshoe and I too am working on this case" said Gumshoe . "Very well we are setting up a makeshift HQ so we can get some work done here" said Adam.

"Very well but it looks like you five need help carrying that bed" said Gumshoe . "Nah we got this" said Adam. And they carried the bed back to the library but of course Gumshoe stepped out of the way so they could . "Alright we now we need a medical table so we can put the medical tools on" said Adam. "Ok uh Simon you go with Adam and get the medical table" said a worn out Twilight . "Very well i'll be off now" said Simon . And sure enough Adam and Simon headed back to the hospital and grabbed an operating table and hauled it back to the library and soon enough they had it set up .

"Alright now we need to talk to Detective gumshoe and see what we can find out" said Adam.

"I suppose I can go with you since I am rested up a bit" said Twilight . And with that Simon Jeanette and Jill hung out while Adam and Twilight went to talk to Detective Gumshoe . "Excuse me Detective what happened here?" asked Adam.

"Well we found this pony at the scene of the crime of course there was enough evidence to arrest her on charges of murder the real murderer got away along with her assailant" said Gumshoe . _I wonder who that could be?_ Thought Adam.

"well can you give us her name?" asked Adam. "Yea her name is …... oh what was it ….. she told me her name was Berry Punch" said Gumshoe . "Alright where is she being held?" asked Adam. "Well she's being held in the detention center" said Gumshoe .

"Hmm I see well thank you for you cooperation we should be on our way Twilight" said Adam. And with that they headed off toward to see Berry punch . By the time that they got there they found a very sad Berry punch sitting on the chair crying her eyes out .

"why why was it me I didn't murder all those ponies I was just doing my normal routine" said The crying pony . Adam and Twilight exchanged glances unsure of how to approach the situation till something struck him as an idea . "Excuse me but are you Berry punch?" asked Adam. "Yea I am are you here to bail me out?" asked Berry . "Yea listen we are going to help you has an attorney been selected to take the case?" asked Adam. "Oh no,no pony would dare take this case nopony they said that they would end up loosing and now I have no chance" said Berry Punch . "Look here Berry Punch I can help you but you have to help us just tell us what you were doing the day after evacuation" said Adam.

"Well one day after the evac of ponyville most of us ponies stayed the mayor tried to convince use but to no luck we all made our decision to stay here but I mostly stayed here I did see Lyra leave there was a squabble between her another pony that got ponynapped she was known as BonBon anyway I stayed here along with the other ponies as did BonBon so anyway I didn't do much the hooffull of us that stayed were still unaware that there was a killer that still lurked here I didn't even meet her" _Hmm so we are dealing with a Mare instead of a Stallion that explains it I had better get this down_ Thought Adam jotting down the info she was telling the Detective .

"Alright continue" said Adam. "Well everyday was the same as the last just try to make it through I was out enjoying my time when I heard blood curdling screams from the basement of surgercube Corner the very bakrery that I always go to get my cupcakes but what I didn't know was why when I put my ear to it I heard some sort of southern accent I thought it was Applejack but I was wrong it was Applebloom but I paid it no attention and headed out who ever this killer was she had a sick and twisted mind.

_Hmm so the assailant was Applebloom? That doesn't add up i'll need to figure out what the hell's going on here maybe one of the other ponies would know but I have to find out more information and maybe the crime scene would have some evidence I would have to check it out_ Thought Adam.

"Alright I have a question now you said you heard a southern accent and thought Applejack I saw her leave with Bigmac and Granny smith with my help there was no way under Celestia's sun that she would stay here but why would Applebloom be staying at Sugercube Corner all the time now?" asked Adam.

" I'm not sure but thanks for the information that you gave as this will help you a lot trust me" said Adam getting up and leaving . They soon headed out of the Ponyville detention center . "Twilight did you find any grey area's in what she was saying?" asked Adam as they walked to Sugercube Corner.

"Not from what I heard I think she was telling the truth but if what she said is true and she heard Applebloom then that means that they escaped to Hoofington since they knew that they would be caught here" concluded Twilight .

"Good thinking we need to find some clues there too and see what turns up" said Adam . Soon the building came into view and sure enough the police ponies already checked the area but didn't find the trap door that lead to the basement . "Alright since nopony's there lets go" said Adam. "Right lets see what we can find" Said Twilight .

Adam opened the door toward the basement and sure enough Twilight almost gagged from what she saw before her Adam did as well but kept his lunch as did Twilight . They both saw various pony stomach's blown up as balloons pony small and large intestines as streamers pony bones as table's and chairs pony skulls painted and hung as decorations and a banner that said 'Life is a Party'. Both Twilight and Adam were shocked .

He pulled out his camera that he kept hidden for a while and sure enough he took some pictures of everything that they both saw Twilight spotted the tools she used on her helpless victims and how they were strapped she would strap them to a wooden board with four leather straps while they were unconscious .

"That would explain how in the story that Pinkie got rainbow Dash she drugged her with a sleeping agent then opened the trap door dragged her down the stairs carefully put them on the wooden board then strapped her down when she woke up the torture would begin" said Adam. "Is that what happened here with the other victims?" asked a scared Twilight .

"I believe so listen if i'm right then the story Cupcakes would be able to explain such as the dress that Pinkie hoof stitched together it's made of everyone's cutie marks Pegasi wings and horns I think" said Adam examining the dress. "Yea now that I think about it this does explain a lot but how does one fanfic help us in this case?" asked a confused Twilight .

"Ok I'm not quite sure but I'm working on that though" said Adam. "well ok" said Twilight . "Alright I think that's enough evidence for the moment let's teleport out of here and back to the library" said Adam. And with that both of them teleported back to the library just shaken.

"What happened and what did you all see?" asked Simon . "It's creepy the killer is using her victims organs such as streamers and balloons and a banner that said Life is a Party out of pony skin a dress made of Pegasi wings Unicorn horns and cutie marks all hoof stitched we also saw the stuffed corpses also hoof stitched anyway we have some photos that we took we well I am taking the train back to Canterlot to print these out then I'll be back and I'll show you what I mean" said Adam. And sure enough he still had his camera so he headed back to the train station and headed back to Canterlot to print out the pictures as evidence .

"well at least my number didn't come up so to speak but Pinkie is so going to pay for what she did to all those poor Innocent ponies" Muttered Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting Trixie again

While Detective Adam Seville Twilight and Phoenix were discussing something relevant to the case .

"Alright we have the autopsy reports from at least 10 ponies that we were able to recover and we have the names Golden Harvest Bon Bon, Bright Eyes, Sky wishes , Paradise,Moonshower , Aurora, Kiwi, Sundance and Fizzy if i'm right she loured them via invite or request to help bake cupcakes she would hand them a poisoned cupcake down they go she would drag them carefully down to the basement of Sugercube Corner and she would mutilate them then finally when they are with in there final moments of there life she kills them use there organs as her 'special ingredient' and serves there remains as the next batch of baked goods and hoof stitches there corpse so she can keep it forever" said Adam pacing .

"Hmm that makes sense" concluded Twilight . "Couldn't agree more if this killer is indeed Pinkamena Diane pie and her assailant Applebloom then we have a serious problem" said Phoenix . "I agree on that" said Twilight . For once they were getting somewhere with this case but of course there was someone at the door . "I'll get it" said Phoenix getting up to go answer the door . And sure enough it was his former prosecutor in the Ace swift case .

"Why hello Mr. Wrong or should I say Mr. Wright" teased Trixie . _Alright Wright calm yourself just ignore the so called insult and hear what she has to say _Thought Phoenix . "Ok so what do you have?" asked Phoenix . "Well Trixie and her team also have evidence as well a couple of photos and some pony corpses right now our medical team is identifying them as we speak I see you have done the same?" asked Trixie .

"That we have Trixie i'd like you to meet Detective Adam Seville his co council Twilight and sense you already know me" said Phoenix . "That is Simon Jeanette and Jill our own Medical team" added Adam. Trixie was kinda shocked more like surprised but still shocked none the less .

"I remember you Adam we met at my magic show here in this former town known as still 'Ponyville' said Trixie .

"That's true its good to see you I take it that you guys are working as hard as we are?" asked Adam. "Quite the prosecutor Miles Edgeworth was summoned by me the Great and Powerful Trixie remember I learned that summoning spell from you , anyway though I came here with something that you might be interested in" said Trixie with a smirk on her face .

_Oh I know that look she has something that we need to help build our case _Thought Phoenix . "Now then like I said this vital peace of information would be the killers journal" said Trixie.

"Great job Trixie in recovering it I take there's more?" asked Adam. "Always thinking ahead well in fact your right I also have a tape recording of her and her victim from what we could tell we think it's one of those ponies we think it's a mare but as to which one we aren't sure" concluded Trixie .

"Hmmmm I see so how is Edgeworth now a days?" asked Phoenix . "Oh he's fine alright in fact I'm his co council so good luck in court Twilight Snarkle" said Trixie walking out of the library. "Uh I thought you two had things solved?" asked Adam.

"Oh we did you could say that's my nickname around her …... go figure huh well anyway the trials in a few weeks and we now have all the evidence plus the few pieces of evidence provided by none other than Trixie this should help us a lot in the upcoming trial" said Twilight . "Right now then lets start building up our case and put this maniac away for good" said Adam. _I hope that we can get her help_ Thought Twilight sadly .

They all knew what they had to do and they have several witnesses such as Ember Sparkler AJ Firefly Rainbow Dash Posey and Surprise along with Bigmac Deathbringer Paradise Surprise and Minty. _I think that those ponies are still here except for Ember I think she boarded the train to Canterlot _Thought Adam .

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Several Years before the evacuation _

"_**Listen Ember when the Princess gives the order you are to leave with Rarity and Sweetie Belle do you understand me?" asked Adam with a serious look. "yea I understand crystal I love them so much" replied the young foal . "I understand as well now go play with Sweetie Belle and Scoots" said Adam. And with that said the young foal took off to go play with her friends Applebloom Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle something told him that sooner or later that this would happene it was only a matter of time he turned to continue to talk to Rarity . **_

"_**Young one isn't she?" asked Adam. "Oh yes Darling why I was glad that the young Alicorn brought her to me and she is always right there helping me and Sweetie though sometimes a fight would break out between those two but at least they settle it with something that doesn't involve the other getting hurt oh the poor dear" said Rarity . "Ah yes I remember telling me about Ember I'm surprised that Sweetie Belle even remember 's her what a shocker to me" said Adam. "Oh yes darling it came as shock to me as well" replied Rarity . **_

_**FLASHBACK END **_

And sure enough they had a case built and ready to go so all they had to do was wait . Something told them that this trial wasn't going to be easy it was going to be a battle in there something that both Twilight and Phoenix knew all to well and Adam he wasn't so sure but he knew what he had to do .

_I just hope that things go well for us and the prosecution at least for this trial and put those monsters away_ Thought Adam angrily .

_Why did this have to happen to those poor ponies why pinkie did you do all this murder cannibalism and torture why we use to be friends what changed you _thought Twilight sadly. "I think we should turn in for the night all this thinking will just wear us down and we need to be at the top of our game"Suggested Simon .

"Agreed lets turn in" announced Twilight . And with that everyone turned in for the night to think of how they were going to present there case to the court in hopes they can end this trial fast and get the verdict handed down . The question was 'will they be founded guilty or not guilty by the time this trial is over?'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 tensions in Canterlot

_**Rarity's new carousel botique **_

"Oh Darling Ember you look dashing" said Rarity admiring her sister . "Sweetie Belle you look also dashing as your sister" said Rarity with a glee in her eyes . Both sisters blushed in embarrassment .

"Oh I do wonder how Adam and his team are doing" said Rarity . "Big Sis don't think about that i'm quite sure that there doing quite fine after all I felt that somepony did a summoning spell however it was Trixie who summoned a Miles Edgeworth I think we are going to be at the trial aren't we?" asked Sweetie.

"Oh course deary I think its time we put that monster and her assailant behind bars or at least get them some help" said Rarity with venom in her voice . Sweetie Belle thought back to her days when it was just the three of them before Ember came along but at the same time something changed in Applebloom at the same time did Pinkie .

"Uh Big sis I think me and Sweetie are going to play with Scoots that alright?" asked Ember . "Oh yes darlings I think its quite fine just remember to be back before dinner time" said Rarity as the two ran out of the clothes shop . _Sometimes I wonder how and and why Pinkie became what she is _thought Rarity as she went right to work stitching another dress for an order that she had to get to .

_**Meanwhile over at Rainbow and Adam's house **_

_Was that Ember I saw running with Sweetie? Oh well at least canterlot has a lot to offer but its' not the same as Ponyville well at least I have kids of my own to look after but I need to find a foal sitter for these two I have to be at the trial how about …... Cadence if I remember right I think that she would love to foal sit my kids she did that for Twilight so this shouldn't be a problem_ Thought Rainbow as she took off to go find Princess Cadence and Shining Armor . She finally found them and sure enough she knocked on the door .

"Oh hello Rainbow what brings you here?" asked Cadence . "Listen there's an upcoming Trial and I was hoping you could foal sit my kids while that goes on" offered Rainbow . "Well it would give me a bit of a break from Shining Armor so I would love to" said Cadence accepting the chance . "Thank you so much Princess in fact I was thinking that you two could take shifts looking after the kids while i'm away at the trial" said Rainbow .

"Hey not a bad idea at all" said a very pleased Cadence . "What was that honey? Oh Rainbow Dash what brings you here?" asked Shining .

Cadence told him everything from the trial and how the two should take shifts looking after her kids while she's gone. "well if we are ever to have foals of our own then I guess it would help" agreed Shinning . Something told him that this would work when it comes to foal sitting foals .

"Alright now listen up the kids have some sleeping patterns they tend to stay up during most of the night and sleep during the day bed time is quite a hassle sometimes they listen others not so much also there's prepared food in the fridge all you have to do is heat it up also if there's a break in I think that Armor can handle that" said Dash .

Of course that went right to Armors head so fast it made Cadences head swim. "Well its not a problem your foals are in good hooves" said a proud Shining Armor . And with that Dash took off toward her house to relax . _Well that was easy now I wonder if I could talk to my friend Rarity and see how things are going_ Thought Dash as she changed direction toward Rarities new place . "That should be it" She said to herself. And sure enough she landed and knocked . "Just a minute" said the voice that belonged to Rarity .

"Rainbow Dash Darling oh do come in its been a while I take it you've met Ember she's quite the energetic little foal now a days" said Rarity . "Yea no kidding she totally wears out Scoots and Sweetie Belle all in one day" said RD .

"I'm glad I adopted her you should adopt scoots once you and Adam are married that is" winked Rarity . Only the mane six and other friends knew of the news and sure enough Surprise was hosting the party of course she's the new element of laughter what a shocker" said Rarity . "Surprise the new element of laughter? Well that should keep things interesting" said Dash .

"would you like some tea dear? Posey and Fluttershy taught me the recipe it shouldn't be hard" said Rarity . "Yea I could use some tea so who's Posey?" asked Dash confused . "Don't you know? Those two are working on animals and gardening those two make quite the pair anyway darling i've heard that Firefly has joined the wonderbolts i'm sure that if you ask her you can join" said Rarity .

"Yea after the trial I just might do that but what about my kids I can't just up and abandon them" said Dash . "Oh dear that is quite a pickle well don't worry deary I'm sure that between Shining Armor Cadence Spike Twilight and the CMC that we can work out some sort of system to free up your schedule allowing more time outside and more time to get into the wonderbolts" said Rarity . "Rarity you are a lifesaver I don't know where I would be without you" said Dash .

"Well darling I'm sure you would be stressed beyond your limits" said Rarity . And soon enough the tea was done and sure enough they were talking up quite a storm about the ponies from the past and how they could visit the old Dream castle and what was left of ponyland and the future of Equestria . But soon Dash finished up her tea and headed out and Sweetie Belle and Ember with Scoots in tow wanted to stay over for dinner . The only question on her mind was 'Can Adam and the others put Pinkie Pie and Applebloom behind bars?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Preparing Cases

**Ponyville,Equestria **

**Ponyville Library HQ**

Adam Phoenix and Twilight were working hard to build there cases as was Trixie and Miles however both knew that it would be a tough battle in court . "Mr. Wright how long have you known ?" Asked Adam looking over the photos .

"Well I've known him since grade school same with Larry Butz our school had a saying 'When something smells it's usually the Butz' besides my first case was bailing Larry from getting a guilty verdict" explained Phoenix .

"Alright in a few more weeks we should be able to pull this off and put away Pinkamena and her assailant though it's not going to be easy" said Adam .

"If I know Edgeworth both he and I are going in court" said Phoenix . Meanwhile off in another building ace Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth and his co – council Trixie were working on building there case .

"So Trixie is curious you've known for quite a long time have you not?" asked Trixie curious .

"Yes Miss Trixie I have and knowing Wright he won't stop until the case is solved" said Edgeworth looking over a few documents.

Some were on a young filly Applebloom others were on the mane 6 and some were even on a human as for Phoenix he knew everything that there is to know .

As the conversation with Trixie went on Edgeworth didn't mind talking to Trixie even if the questions weren't relevant to the case meanwhile the judge was looking over the same documents that he was submitted with by detective Adam Seville

_Hmm if i'm not mistaken Miss Pinkie Pie and Miss Applebloom are charged with ….. MURDER?! Why why would they do this last I knew Applebloom was a sweet little filly and now she did this ? How __could she let alone Pinkie Pie do this commit murder on a massive scale _Thought The Judge stunned at the now criminal record on both ponies regardless of gender .

He knew what to do make sure they both got a guilty verdict. And sure enough everything was ready to go .

**October 9th,2012**

**9:30 PM **

**Ponyville Courthouse **

**Court lobby no.1 **

Adam Twilight Trixie Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth were all ready to get this trial over and done with . Sure enough they had enough time to talk .

"Listen Edgeworth whatever happens I want you to know that we are still friends" said Phoenix . "I understand that we are friends Wright but only outside the courtroom but inside that's a different story" said Edgeworth .

Sure enough they were all called inside the courtroom all of the witnesses and defendant took here seats and were ready to put the murderse the monsters behind bars even the the CMC were more than ready to testify against AB for doing such terrible things . As the judge slammed his gavel down quieting the audience .

"This Court is now in session for the murders of Bon Bon Golden Harvest Daring Do Roseluck and Time turner" said The judge reading the list . The entire audience was shocked at hearing the name and some were so angry that they wanted to kill Pinkie for doing such a thing even Rainbow Dash .

"Now then does the prosecution have an opening statement?" asked the Judge .

"Indeed your honor , your honor members of the court the defendant that is sitting right there was caught in the act of cutting up her latest victim and is the killer" said Edgeworth . "Your Honor my client didn't kill all of those ponies " said Wright .

"Mr. Wright can you prove who the killer really is be very careful when you make your selection choose wrong and the real killer gets away" said the Judge with a very serious look on his face .

**TAKE THAT!** "Your honor the real killer is none other than _**PINKAMENA DIANE PIE AND HER ASSAILANT APPLEBLOOM"**_ Shouted Wright with his finger pointed at the killer and her assailant .

Everypony was shocked when they had heard there names . "Now then the prosecution calls Miss Rainbow Dash to the stand" said Edgeworth . Adam could only nod to her to do her best and tell the truth she nodded back as she took the stand .

"Now then Miss Dash state your name and occupation" said Edgeworth in a calm manner . "The name is Rainbow Dash and I work at the weather company" said Rainbow Dash .

"Now then Miss Dash you said during the party over at your fiances house that Pinkie was acting odd can you elaborate on that" said Edgeworth . "Sure thing" said RD recounting last nights events .

**WITNESSES TESTMONY **

**-What happened last night-**

"_**Last night was a blast my fiance Adam invited everypony there well mostly my friends we had to leave the kids with spike and of course Big Mac couldn't handle both the CMC and our kids at the same time so he sent them on there way to help Spike with foal sitting the kids . Meanwhile the party kicked in gear everything was going well but Adam could tell something was off with Pinkie and figured it was Pinkie being Pinkie but we were going to be wrong on that he knew for a fact that something had snapped in her mind as there was no more Pinkie Pie left but during the party she acted normal then she acted completely different we weren't sure as to why it was then she was spending more and more time in Sugarcube Corner than with us" said RD recalling yesterday's events. **_

As the Judge thought over her testimony he wasn't sure but he was quite sure didn't leave anything out . "Hmmmm very interesting it would seem that whatever made her mind 'snap' like that maybe the defense can find out, Mr. Wright you may begin your cross examination" said The judge .

"Yes your Honor" replied Wright . _Rainbow lets hope your testimony holds some water in this court _Thought Wright.

**CROSS EXAMINATION**

**-What happened last night-**

"**Last night was a blast my fiance Adam invited everypony there well mostly my friends we had to leave the kids with spike and of course Big Mac couldn't handle both the CMC and our kids at the same time so he sent them on there way to help Spike with foal sitting the kids . Meanwhile the party kicked in gear everything was going well but Adam could tell something was off with Pinkie and figured it was Pinkie being Pinkie. **

**But we were going to be wrong on that he knew for a fact that something had snapped in her mind as there was no more Pinkie Pie left but during the party she acted normal then she acted completely different we weren't sure as to why it was then she was spending more and more time in Sugarcube Corner than with us" said RD . **

This time Phoenix had his questions ready . "Miss Dash about last nights events you said that Pinkie was being Pinkie and yet did you notice anything out of the ordinary at all?" asked Phoenix . "Not that me and my fiancee know of besides it was one of our first sleep overs" replied RD . "Well Miss Dash could explain Miss Pinkamena's actions during that night" said The judge . "Well alright , Pinkie's Actions were mostly random always breaking the fourth wall and being random but I did notice how she acting basically she was mumbling to her self something about cutting up ponies and baking them into her 'cupcakes' other than that she was being random as hay none of us could figure It out" explained RD . "Perhaps the witness could amend her testimony to reflect that" said the judge . Rainbow didn't want to testify against her friend but it had to be done either way for the safety of Equestria and for the safety of her fiancee and even her own children .

**-TESTIMONY-**

**-The way Pinkie was acting that night-**

"_**That night Pinkie was acting a bit off but it was like nopony noticed they all assumed that she was being her random even Adam started to pick up on it but wasn't sure at the time but were me and Adam the only ones that noticed her change in attitude that night?" Said RD amending her testimony. **_

Sure enough the entire court was surprised that the fastest flier in all of Equestria would go against her friend like this to protect her family and her friends .

Others however were understanding that family and friends mean more than the life of a cold blooded killer besides as of this moment neither two were friends it was the same with Applebloom and her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle and there new friend Ember other than that everything rides on this trial . "Very well Miss Dash you are excused" said The judge .

The rainbow maned pony stepped down from the stand and sure enough she shot her best friend or now ex best friend a glare of cold daggers that sent chills up Trixies spine besides the blue unicorn really hated defending a serial killer like this in court it was unbecoming of her to go against her friends but deep down Miles Edgeworth was right at her side the whole trial no matter what .

Meanwhile both Princess Celestia and Luna were on there way to see the trial as well it pained the white alicorn and her sister to see one of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony on trial like this but for the safety of everypony it must be done even Pinkies parents were there shedding tears like this her sisters Inkie and Blinkie were also glaring at her 'sister' like that the entire pie family disowned her the second they found out that she was a serial killer in ponyville.

Meanwhile Applejack was called up to the stand and sure enough she told her version of events in which somehow Applebloom was visiting Pinkie more than often even if she had homework to do she would seceretly pass it off to one of her friends so she would have more time to 'play' so she would go hang around the sweet shop and with pinkie more than often.

Of course they did ground her in which both AppleJack and Big Macintosh weren't to pleased with there youngests behaivaor so they gave more and more farm work to do but even that didn't change her one bit she still visited her friend Pinkie Pie regardless of how much farm work she had during the day . Adam and Twilight were later called up and they gave details that no one in the entire courtroom could handle they even had pictures and medical exams to back that up .

It was the same with the prosecution only theirs was up to date and most recent . Finally it came down to Pinkie Pie and Applebloom . "The Prosecution calls Pinkie Pie to the stand" said Edgeworth. Sure enough the dark pink earth pony headed up to the stand and had a cheerful look on her face something that really scared everyone in the courtroom .

Even the judge was scared out of his mind as was Edgeworth ,Trixie ,Twilight, Rainbow, Adam ,Phoenix, Applejack, Big Mac , Rarity ,Fluttershy the most, even Mr and Mrs. Cake . Her own adoptive parents who allowed her to live and work at sugar cube corner for most of her life .

**TESTIMONY **

**-Why I stayed at Sugarcube Corner-**

"**It was after the party that I headed home but other than that I felt fine but still even if I did kill those ponies it's not like you can prove it" said Pinkie Pie . **

Suddenly Phoenix had to do something in order to prove that she was the killer and tie her to those killings . "**OBJECTION"** Shouted Phoenix he pointed his finger at Pinkie Pie .Sure enough he had evidence to back that up.

"Alright Pinkie you said to prove it ? And I will I can prove that YOU were the one that killed all of those ponies" Said Phoenix . Sure enough he pulled out the photos that Adam took .

"apparently some witnesses said that they saw and heard blood curdling scream during the night there kids couldn't sleep so they figured that they had nightmares so it was YOU who was slowly killing your victims underneath the basement you knew you would be caught so you built a trap door for easier access to your 'torture chamber' right underneath the very bakery that you worked in for most of your life" said Phoenix .

He slammed his hands on the desk for added effect . "Also the medical reports say that there was multiple cuts all over each body wings and horns removed and internal organs removed and bodies stuffed and hoof stitched there was also a dress made of cutie marks and several pegasi wings and for a necklace several unicorns those organs were your 'special' ingredient no wonder you had your assailant help you in secret cause you knew she would be caught" added Phoenix .

And he was right however Pinkie kept a poker face . "I don't know what your talking about ,Feenie" said Pinkie cheerfully . "Miss Pie the evidence doesn't lie we just proved that you and your assailent Applebloom were the murderers" said Edgeworth .

Trixie agreed for the first time in her life . Of course Pinkie would deny and stick up for her 'friend' of course long before this trial she removed Applebloom's number since she was her assistant .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Preparing Cases part II

**Ponyville,Equestria **

**10:30 am **

**October 25th, 2013**

**Ponyville Courthouse **

**Court lobby No. 1 **

The court has adjourned for a 45 minute recess for both parties to prepare there cases and sure enough Adam Phoenix and Twilight of course the same with Trixie and Miles were already hard at work gathering more evidence while Adam Phoenix and Twilight went over to discuss a few things with Berry punch .

_Hard to believe that Pinkie was found out in the first trial now that we know that it was both Pinkie and Applebloom all we have to do is find a way to tie them to it _Thought Adam as they kept walking it was very recently that not only was brought here but so was Detective Gumshoe thanks to Trixie though she does find him to be a 'hairless ape' in Adam's mind he snickers at how he was putting her hands on her 'flank' by accident though the thought did seem humorless .

By the time they got there Berry Punch was already starring off into space in hopes that she could at least figure it out all on her own but everytime she would come to a conclusion she would arrive at a dead end .

"Uh Miss Punch we wanna talk" said Adam as he and Twilight along with there lawyer Mr. Wright . "Oh hello there sorry I was uh... trying to figure out why Pinkie committed all those murders" said Berry sadly . "Yea it puzzles me as well but we think that your the key into unraveling this mystery and bringing this case to an end" said Phoenix

_Maya your a genius making sure to pack me a a few bottles of water _Thought Phoenix as he was taking his first drink since the first trial .

"Alright now then to business , Now then you said you heard a southern accent you also said it wasn't AJ but we now know it's Applebloom in which a few minutes from now we will have Applejack testify not against you but so that way we can use that against Pinkie and her own little sister" explaiend Adam .

"Alright as you already know I was heading over to sugarcorner before Ponyville was evacuated I was getting some cupcakes because at the time Pinkie was working the counter like she always does , Anyway though I left a I think a few hours I heard a blood curdling scream followed by a southern accent and as you said it wasn't Applejack cause you saw her leave in quite a hurry and you also said that It was Applebloom that must have been the sound I heard when I was in Sugarcube Corner that day " said Berry Punch recalling that day's events .

_That's right and it also falls into place just before the party and after the evacuation , which also means Pinkie could have easily framed Berry anytime she wanted but what she didn't take into account was when I was going to have the town evacuated everything is starting to fall into place_ Thought Adam as the puzzle was finally falling into place .

"Mr. Wright everything clicks her time in Sugarcube Corner the blood curdling scream the southern accent the evacuation of ponyville and the killing of ponies it all fits" said Adam arriving at the same answer as both Twilight and Phoenix .

"I think your right anyway I think you just found us the answer and even provided us with a means but we have to prove that she had a motive to kill those ponies" said Phoenix . "I see so how are we going to do that?" asked Adam clearly confused .

"Leave that to me I think I should talk to a few old friends of mine Fluttershy Rainbow Dash your fiancee and Applejack maybe they have the answer" said Phoenix getting up out of his chair to go get some answers on his own .

Once again Adam and Twilight were on there own like before but they too needed some answers as well and they knew just the ponies to talk to.

"Twilight I think it's bout time we made our exit and go get some answers" said Adam. Twilight got the idea both got up out of there chairs and both said there goodbyes before setting off toward the train station.

"Twilight word had it that Mr. and Mrs. Cake reside in Fillydelphia we might be able to talk to them herein Ponyville" suggested Adam.

"Great idea we know that return to the crime scene so they might be able to stay in a motel" said Twilight .

**Fillydelphia,Equestria **

**November 1st, 2013**

**Time : 6:00 AM **

In which they headed off to ward the 'Hay and Stay inn' where they found the room of Mr. and Mrs. Cake Adam nodded toward Twilight who knocked making sure that it was loud enough "Yes I'll be right here" said the voice from the inside . Sure enough he door opened to reveil Mrs. Cake in a depressed tone .

"Excuse me can me and Twilight come in we have some questions to ask you" said Adam . "Come in my husband has taken the kids for an outing but I can answer whatever it is you ask me" said Mrs. Cake going to get some coffee . "Thanks something tells me that i'm going to need this" said Adam taking a drink of the beverage.

"Alright it was after the party at my place ,When did you notice changes in your daughters behavior anything at all would be helpful" said Adam having his notepad ready with a pen in hand .

"After she came in there was some sort of change in the way she acted the more time she spent in Sugarcube Corner the more lack of a better word 'psychotic' she became the more worried we became for her safety sure she was always happy then we noticed the disappearances started to happen along with the various visits of Applebloom that's when we had to leave Sugarcube Corner to Pinkie thinking she would be fine on her own Applebloom however stayed with Pinkie everyday spending more and more time with her and less time with her family at least that's what I heard from Applejack ,anyway when we heard the evacuation we headed straight for Fillydelphia in hopes that our 'numbers' wouldn't come up and we were lucky" said Mrs. Cake .

"Well apparently what you just told us fits right in with everything that we heard from our client Berry Punch and it would help clear her name" said Adam making sure to have everything written down on his note pad .

_Perfect I should be able to share notes with Phoenix and see what he heard from the others in Canterlot_ Thought Adam as they headed out of the room and back out onto the streets of Fillydelphia .

Confused as to why there own friend would do that to them to start murdering all those innocent ponies but for the safety of everypony it has to be done and to prevent another death. They soon got back to the train station where they took a train back to Ponyville and sure enough they headed back to there HQ to find Phoenix waiting for them.

"Glad you could make it back where were you?" asked Phoenix . "We were over in Fillydelphia talking to Mrs. Cake about the changes in there 'daughter' Pinkie and from what we found out everything she told us fits right in" said Adam handing phoenix his note pad it had the mos recent notes .

"Perfect we might be able to use these notes in court" said Phoenix copying them down for evidence . Meanwhile Adam and Twilight were up on the balcony still trying to figure out as to why either one hasn't heard from the princesses or there loved ones in Canterlot .

"Twilight I think we should take a train up to Canterlot and spend some time with them before the trial" suggested Adam .

Twilight thought on this and went against it for various reasons . "Listen court is going to reconvene and we got to be there so we don't get held in contempt" explained Twilight .

"Your right Twi we had better get going" said Adam luckily Phoenix was already done coping all of his notes from beginning to end and he made sure to add them into he court record .

They soon headed out of the former library and were on there way toward the courthouse . By the time they got there both Trixie and Miles were waiting for them . "Glad you could make it Wright ,Miss Sparkle, Detective Seville I take it you have what you got?" asked .

"I do Edgeworth now then both Mr. and Mrs. Cake are going to testify as well basically we have what we got all we have to do is tie Pinkie and Applebloom to the murders while at the same time clearing Berry punches name" said Phoenix serious as he ever was .

"Right Wright now then we better head in" said Trixie . In which both walked in the court room and the judge took his seat . "Court is back in session for the murders of those ponies" said the judge

" is both defense and prosecution ready?" asked the judge . "The defense is ready your honor" said Phoenix more than ready to get this Trial over and done with .

"The Prosecution is ready your honor" said Mr. Edgeworth taking a bow . Trixie looked at him and giggled inwardly . Twilight however was confused as to what was going on but reailized that she was probably going to be called next to testify.

"The Prosecution calls miss Twilight Sparkle to the stand" said Mr. Edgeworth . She headed over to the stand and made sure to give an honest to Celestia testimony that would in hopes shed some new light on this case .

"Now then witness state your name and occupation please" said Miles in a calm mannor . "My name is Twilight Sparkle bearer of the element of magic and personal student to Princess Celestia ad keeper of the libarary in what was Ponyville" said Twilight . "Now during the party it was said that Rainbow's Fiancee noiticed some small changes in Pinkies behavior I was hoping you could enlighten us" said Mr. Edgeworth . "Yes even I would like to know" said the judge with a curious expression . "Very well" said Twilight more than ever

**-TESTIMONY-**

**-Changes in Pinkies behavior during and after the party-**

"_**it was during the party that Pinkie was mumbling something incoherently I wasn't sure as to what she said I later figured that she mentioned the words 'Death' 'Number System' 'Medical Tools' while it didn't make sense to me at the moment but Dectective Seville knew this all to well in which him and myself talked and he confirmed what I feared the most soemthing was eating at her sanity but as to what it was I wasn't sure at the moment ,Anyway I merely shrugged it off as Pinkie being Pinkie but what he said was correct everything he said came true so he took it a step further and he evacuated nearly all of Ponyville to the nearest city the Capitol of Equestria Canterlot which is where everypony currently resides" said Twilight . **_

Sure enough the judge was shocked at what he just heard heck everypony was even Rainbow she was sitting next to him and even she kept an okay poker face for the moment . Meanwhile Adam was right once again . **"OBJECTION!" **Shouted Phoenix . This shocked Twilight let alone everypony. And the entire court room .

"Mr. Wright?" asked the judge clearly confused . "Your Honor if she knew that Pinkie was going to snap sometime soon wouldn't she have told pinkie in private?" asked Phoenix . "Then wouldn't she have seen the warning signs already during the party?" asked Phoenix slamming his hands down on the desk for effect .

Sure enough Twilight was shocked that she didn't consider that . "I'm sorry your honor as I didn't consider that during the party however Pinkie was always random" said Twilight trying to defend the former element of laughter. Phoenix shook his head as big mac would say 'Nnnnope' .

"Look while I appreciate you trying to defend your friend she litterly killed all those ponies Detective Seville told me that both you and him were at the crime scene already gathering evidence am I right?" asked Phoenix already on her like a cheetah running for it's prey . Twilight lowered her head as she was found out .

"Your right I was there with Adam our first order of business was to take some photos as early evidence however what you already saw on the photos was disgusting enough and what you heard in the other witnesses testimonies was proof enough that PINKIE PIE AND APPLEBLOOM ! are the killers" shouted Twilight pointing her hoof at both Pinkie and Appleboom .

Once again the court was shocked that a small filly let alone one of the applefamily would do such a thing and the same thing went for the element of laughter . The judge had to end this once and for all as he was sick to his stomach seeing those photos earlier . "The court will reconvene for the sentencing of Applebloom and Pinkie Pie


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The sentencing of Appleboom and Pinkimena Diane Pie

**Ponyville,Equestria **

**10:30 AM**

**Courthouse lobby No. 1 **

Phoenix knew what he was doing and was almost expecting a slap across the face with someponies hoof . "Mr. Wright thank you but i'm sure it's not enough to change the judges mind let alone the juries it's in there hands and hooves now we did all we could" said Twilight sadly .

"Listen Twilight you said so yourself that we are doing this for the safety of everypony here even for the safety of your friends cause the mean a lot to you" said Phoenix putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But Mr. Wright when me and Adam started this case he was doing this for the safety of Rainbow Dash his fiancee sooner or later the two are going to get married" said Twilight .

"Well I wish them nothing but the best for the both of them" said Phoenix . "Well we had better back inside" said Phoenix I hopes that Berry punch would get a not guilty verdict .

"Court is now back in session for the mass murder of the list of ponies ,We the court of Equestria find the Defendant Miss Berry Punch Not Guilty ,We the court of Equestria find the murderer Pinkamena Diane Pie and her assailant young Applebloom GUILTY they are to be banished to the Everfree forest where they will roam the rest of there natural lives" said The judge bringing down his gavel . "This court is adjourned" he added bringing down his gavel once again

Rarity cried on the inside but it was for the best . Applejack was also crying as well for her little sister to receive such a sentence however .

Rainbow Dash couldn't be more happier to see her friend banished it reminded her of the time she was going to be founded guilty during the Ace Swift .

_I won't forget that not for a single second however Trixie and Mr. Edgeworth loosing now that's something you don't see everyday _Thought Rainbow as they walked out of the court room . Much to there surprise Princess Celestia explained the situation to the zebra known as Zecora .

"I understand pricness but that pony is not a ponymore for her soul is not there it is here nor there as it is gone" said Zecora .

"The same for young applebloom as they had both lost there way needless to say" added the Zebra . She was able however to have a magical force field put up around it an invisible force field that is which is just fine for her . But Luna had an idea .

"Sister might suggest we separate the two once they enter the forest and block off the only entrance that which only Twilight Sparkle and her friends can enter but Pinkie Pie and young Applebloom can't exit?" asked Luna . "That's not a bad idea and it would be perfect as well" agreed Celestia .

In which she was able to cast the spell in which Zecora's hut was shielded as well as any placees she would pick her herbs and also any entrances and or exits from the forrest . "And as for seperating the two it will be done" said Celestia . Meanwhile Miles and Trixie knew that this case was a lost cause .

"Well Wright sure me and Trixie may have lost but maybe it was for the best" said Mr. Edgeworth . "Yea Edgeworth I mean would you really want someone like her killing other ponies?" asked Phoenix . "No I would not though I must admit this case was rather …. Interesting" said Edgeworth in hopes he would forget those photos .

"Detective Seville?" asked Luna getting the humans attention . "Yes your majesty?" asked Adam now at full attention . "We are going to seal off Ponyville and have the town known as Paradise Estates built which is why we are moving the former citizens of Ponyville from Canterlot into the soon to be built town" explained Luna .

"but what about id'ing all those body parts?" asked Adam. "I think it's time you spend time with your loved one" said Luna with a wink . The human raised an eye brow at that but figured that he caught on to her in a nano second . "Oh and Adam" said Trixie .

"Yo" replied Adam. "i think i'll stick to being a showmare i'm not cut out for anything in court but I will help out in court when I can" said Trixie . "Well Miss Trixie I think you did an excellent job" said Mr. Edgeworth . In which everypony left and the three humans were returned to Earth and Adam took the train to Canterlot to spend some much needed time with his fiancee and kids which so longed for .

**A few days later **

_**Canterlot ,Equestria **_

_**Adam and Rainbow's house **_

Adam and Rainbow couldn't be more happier that Pinkie was finally gone as was Applebloom however this case changed everyponies and even everyone's lives forever a few new ponies filled in ponies such as Surprise she had the same bouncy go happy attitude as Pinkie but she is now living with the cakes in Fillydelphia helping out with the twins and what not .

Meanwhile Twilight Velvet Firefly and the others filled in as well . "Hey Firefly what's going on?" asked AJ while working . "Eh not a whole lot how's Rainbow Dash?" asked Firefly . "She's doing alright though a bit sad on the inside to see her friend banished but for her sake and heck everyponies it had to be done .

"OH I see well i'll be heading out I have things to do" said Firefly taking off into the clouds .

Posey however was still helping Fluttershy with her garden /animals and Applecupcake was helping out AJ as best as she could Sparkler however was doing her best to help Rarity as she could and even play with Sweetie Belle and Ember when she could . Of course the mane 6 will have to move to the town of 'Paradise Estates' the new town that was being built by order of the princess .

**Construction of Paradise Estates**

**Paradise Estates,Equestria **

"Alright you bunch of ponies put some effort into it we need this town built today" ordered Paradise . The pony known as Paradise was ordering ponies like Aurora ,Sky wishes ,Kiwi,Wind whistler,Minty,Fizzy,Heartthrob, Sundance,and other ponies in the construction Princess Luna however brought Moonshower and Moondancer to help as well as well as a few other ponies who wanted to help as well .

In a few days the town was built with all of the buildings already being worked on to be prepped for ponies to live in . "Great job everypony now I have to go tell my sister to move the residents of Ponyville to this town" said Luna teleporting out of the now built town .

Sure enough she told her sister and the Railroad was very recently added in and so they were shipped from Canterlot all the way to the newly built Paradise Estates .

Everyopony took up residence the cakes recently moved out of fillydelphia to allow somepony else to take over along with there new daughter Surprise and she would make ponies smile reguardless sure she was no Pinkie Pie but she was going to try her best .

Sure enough Adam and RD's house teleported right on a grassy field and plumbing was connected to it and everything was still up there and nothing got lost or misplaced .

"Alright everypony we made it to the town known as Paradise Estates we are just a few miles up the road and we now neighbor Fluttershy and Posey" said Adam. Fluttershy and Posey along with the newly reformed Discord went to say hi to the now neighbors . "Fluttershy Posey glad you all could make it come on in" said Adam . "Oh Adam we finally get to meet I am posey and I am currently living with my friend Fluttershy" said Posey introducing herself . "Nice to meet you,I'm Adam" said Adam introducing himself .

Sure enough Rianbow pretty much got use to seeing discord a lot more often . Meanwhile Firefly stopped by and handed the cyan mare an application for the Wonderbolts.

"Congrats now all you gotta do is fill it out and well I guess you will have fullfilled your dream" said Adam congratulating her . "Yea I know right I had better get started" said Rainbow flying faster than before .

Twilight Velvet took over as Libararian of Canterlot while Twilight Sparkle headed up the local Paradise Estates libarary as for the apple family they moved out of Canterlot and into the lands which would serve as 'Apple Acres' there new farm Granny smith was worried as heck that she would get to see her great grand daughter waiting for her at the entrance but sadly that didn't happen as she fell asleep on the way to the courthouse Big mac however was hurtingon the inside as he lost his littlest sister to that maniac of a pony .

_How ,how could she had done all of this she helped that that monster kill all of those ponies already I felt as if I should have done more as a big brother ah'm sure AJ feels the same _Thought Big mac sadly .

The cakes however were also filled in on what happened they were shocked but they now relaized that Surprise will help mend the broken bond between Pound Cake and Pumpkin cake while at the same time also help strengthen the family bond .

Of course Trixie took up residence in her own house for the first time since she had come back to Ponyville for that trial everypony there would rather forget what happened and what became of Pinkie she was no longer that she was known as 'The Cupcake Killer' and as for AB not even the other members of the Apple family would even dare mention her name which was for the best .

As for Adam and Rainbow it's high time that they get married which was why Rarity was already making her stay in Paradise Estates besides few ponies that resided in Canterlot those were the ones who would keep in contact with each other and would be there in the flick of a tail . Meanwhile Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were done investigating the town of Ponyville and wrapped up 'The Cupcake Killer' case which meant the town would soon be opened to tourists once again some in hopes would make the town feel whole once more . Meanwhile Surprise and the others got together to hang out at the Spa to talk about things even Applecupcake and Applejack would go as well just to hang out with there friends .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Epilogue

**Several years later **

**Paradise Estates ,Equestria **

With Ponyville closed off via investigation and by order of Princess Luna meanwhile the all of the citizens of Ponyville moved into the town Paradise Estates in which it made various technology achievements thanks to Adam Seville.

Of course there house was moved from Canterlot to Paradise Estates they now live ten miles up from the town there neighbors were Fluttershy Posey and Discord . Trixie however got herself a house and hung up the hat and cape for good and to also find herself so she wouldn't be the showmare she was all she wanted was some friends . Of course her first real friend was the human Miles Edgeworth she did discover her real name was Beatrix Lulamoon .

Of course Sparkler took over for Rarity in Canterlot same with Twilight Velvet Surprise however moved in with the cakes in Paradise Estates the apples moved form Canterlot all the way to the town known as Paradise Estates.

And set up a farm there known as 'Apple Acres' Big Mac was helping the elder Mare while Applejack and now the filly known as Babs Seed along with Applecupcake was also helping as well .

Of course Firefly was still living her double life working up in Cloudsdale and also in the Wonderbolts but Firefly wanted to help RD achieve her dream it was something that she wanted since she was a filly .

Adam meanwhile was setting up the plumbing inside the house . Of course a letter was delivered by none other than Derpy Hooves .

RD went outside to get the mail and sure enough she went ecstatic when she got an application for the wonderbolts . She went racing inside with a wide smile on her face . "This is great I got an application for the wonderbolts" said Rainbow happy as a filly.

"Well i'm glad that you are going to achieve your dream so go ahead go for it and if you need help with anything at all then hollor" said Adam finally connecting the last pipe .

Sure enough he was sweating bullets . "I'm gonna hit the showers I could use one anyway though" said Adam going into the bedroom to pick out a new outfit . He then headed inside to take a shower and change . Sure enough he came out all refreshed and in a clean outfit and ready for the day . " There that should do it" he said to himself .

Of course RD was able to send off the application and sure enough Twilight was getting setup as was Rarity and the Apple family of course little did they know that the twins Pound cake and Pumpkin cake was going to like Surprise sure she may look like Pinkie and act like her but her coat and the color of her mane was yellow instead of Pink same with her coat and add to the fact that she had wings those twins were the world to Surprise and even she would make everypony smile .

And the ponies of Paradise Estates really liked her for her polite attitude and her random ways at times she may not be able to replace Pinkie completely but she also became the new element of laughter and as for Pinkie and Applebloom the two were never spoken of again not even among the townsfolk which to Adam was fine by him .

**Paradise Sweets**

He decided to hit up the sweetshop to get a muffin and maybe a milkshake . "Excuse me is Surprise in?" asked Adam . "Yup glad your here anyway what would you like today?" asked Surprise ready to take his order .

"Well I would like a muffin any flavor would do now as for a drink I would like a chocolate milkshake and maybe a cookie I was thinking along the lines of maybe a chocolate chip cookie as well" said Adam .

"I'll be right back why don't you take a seat" said Surprise going into the back to get started . Adam took a seat one right next to the window in hopes he could collect his thoughts and maybe have a pony to talk to .

Meanwhile Surprise came back out with everything balanced on her head . She was able to set the tray down on his table .

"I take it you want some pony to talk to right?" asked Surprise wanting to talk as well . Adam was a bit surprised but put on a good enough poker face . "Yea I could use somepony but isn't this your shift?" asked Adam in hopes she wouldn't get docked of pay .

"Silly I live here besides Mrs. Cake doesn't mind if I take breaks we hardly get any customers except for my other friends and well now you" said Surprise taking seat across from him.

"ya know you may look like a certain Pink pony but I know your different from her" said Adam hoping he doesn't have to mention her name . "Oh I do do I ? well now this got me curious what was her name?" asked Surprise now curious .

"Her name was Pinkie Pie she through the very best parties all around welcoming every new pony that came to Ponyville but later became a psychotic killer when Ponyville was evacuated by none other than me and so the case began and it wound up her getting the guilty verdict" explained Adam.

"How awful how could she do such a thing was she being blackmailed?" asked Surprise .

"Well no that night her mind snapped and that was when she recurited a young filly Applebloom and uh yea it didn't end well for the both of them" said Adam in hopes that Surprise doesn't end up the same way.

"how could she?! Do that to a young filly she had her whole life ahead of her if she didn't get that verdict I would reign her neck several times over for doing that" said Surprise angrily .

"I wanted to do that as well anyway have you met Ember ? Both her and Sweetie Belle are really close sisters" said Adam changing up the subject . Surprise was able to catch on faster than a party cannon being fired .

"Yea I got to meet her oh she is such a cutie and as for oh who was it? Oh yea Diamon Tiara and Silver spoon I heard that they want to meet the hero who saved there lives from being turned into the next batch of baked goods" said Surprise .

When she saw the ring on his finger she got the hint that he was engaged to somepony else . " I see your engaged so who's the lucky mare?" asked Surprise catching him off guard while he was eating the last bite of his cookie . Adam didn't choke he was able to swallow the last half .

"Oh it's Rainbow Dash man I love her" said Adam dreamily . "Well best of luck if only that 'pink pony' could see you now" said Surprise . "Well I take it your going to hang around me?" asked Adam .

"Yea but I know your engaged to her so i'm NOT going to ruin it" said Surprise firmly . "And that's a Surprise promise" said Adam .

"Hey that may just work" said Surprise already coming up with something . "Alright the saying goes like this 'Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye' at least that's how 'she' did it though" said Adam.

"I gotta keep that in mind" she said to herself .

So the rest of the day the spent talking in which Rainbow didn't really mind she knew where the sweetshop was and she could always hit that up but she also knew Surprise would never ruin something that anypony holds dear .

"Well I had better get going and i'll be taking that shake with me" said Adam grabbing the shake and muffin. "Oh I understand i'm to have met you finally" said Surprise heading up to her room.

In which it was filled with Pictures of her friends it was taken during one summers day right next to her was Patch, Sweetheart ,Starlight, Melody, and a colt she recently met his name was Midnight Sky he was a unicorn and a sweet colt at heart her other friend was Heartthrob and she to was just hanging around not really doing a whole lot . _Oh guys I do hope we can meet up again sometime soon_ Thought Surprise as she was just hanging around .

Meanwhile Paradise was had just started her work as a waitress in a local cafe the other ponies who helped build the town pretty much settle down .

Of course Paradise was enjoying herself . "Hello and welcome to the pony cafe how can I help you today sir?" asked Paradise .

Of course the two that had walked in was the couple Adam and Rainbow Dash . "Your paradise right?" asked Adam. "Yup that's me I take it you heard about this town being built?" she asked . "Uh yea I have and we would like a table for two" said Adam .

"Of course follow me" said Paradise . She lead the two to a table right next to the window . After they ordered there food they started to talk about the wedding and sure enough 10 years later they were finally married .

In which the mane 5 plus Surprise and her friends along with Twilight Velvet Sparkler Firefly Posey Princess Luna also attended the wedding as well . After the ceremony was over it was then that the reception was kick started .

And DJPON-3 aka Vinyl Scratch was also being the DJ that she was doing the music for the wedding . "Alright will the newly weds Adam and Rainbow come out on the dance floor?" asked the DJ . Sure enough Adam and rainbow made there way toward the dance floor in which the song I don't wanna Miss a thing by Aerosmith was playing .

Adam knew the lyrics all to well . Rainbow got up on her hind hooves and placed her forehooves around his waste while she laid her head on his shoulder .

Everypony was going 'dawww' at the scene in front of them some were crying others were just enjoying the scene in front of them that was when a devious smile creeped up on his face Rainbow knew this all to well .

"Hey Rainbow you know the song that I was singing well I think it's time me and Derpy show you that very song" whispered Adam .

"Oh so that's where you've been the past few days working on that song huh? Well lets see it in action for the first time" said Rainbow with a smirk on her face . "Fine with me" replied Adam .

He motioned for Derpy to come over in which he explained the plan to her . And that was when she got the idea a smile crept up across her face . Even the Dj got the idea the three of them were working on that song non stop doing multiple takes and what not and now finally they were ready to go .

_**Derpy: **_**D-D-Derpy Style **

**Derpy Style **

**Muffins I'm cooking got them ready of you need some **

** is so cute D'awwwwww**

**He's just so handsome **

**Blowing Bubbles is so fun, but I can hardly see **

**My cross eyes makes me see a lot more but that's okay with me **

**Flying through the air ,I'm dropping anvils really fast **

**without any care ,Being a mail mare is a blast **

**because anywhere ,Destruction I will add **

**Hey Rainbow Dash are you okay ? Well oops my bad **

_**Adam : Derpy no need to worry ,Just sit down right on the ground **_

_**Adam and Derpy : Hey all you ponies you better hurry ,No need to rush just line up **_

_**Go ahead and try our muffins oouuuut!**_

**Adam and Derpy :D-D-Derpy Style **

**UH!**

**Derpy : Derpy Style **

**Derp Derp Derp Derp **

**D-D- Derpy Style **

**Derp Derp Derp Derp **

**D-D- Derpy Style **

**Derpy : Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! DJPON-3**

**DJPON-3 : Yo Yo YO YO **

**Adam : D-D-Derpy Style **

**Derpy : Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! DJPON-3**

**DJPON-3 : Yo Yo YO YO **

**Adam : Derp Derp Derp Derp Derp Derp **

**Derpy : Hey Luna Hey can I eat your mane ,It looks really yummy it's driving me insane **

**Hold on what's that smell ,OH CRAP my muffins burning . Dr. Whooves can you help I really need some learning ,Flying through the air dropping anvils really fast without anycare being a mail mare is a blast because anywhere Destorying Ponyville from inside out just call and i'll be there have . No . Fear **

_**Adam : Derpy no need to worry ,Just sit down right on the ground **_

_**Adam and Derpy : Hey all you ponies you better hurry ,No need to rush just line up **_

_**Go ahead and try our muffins oouuuut!**_

**Adam and Derpy :D-D-Derpy Style **

**UH!**

**Derpy : Derpy Style **

**Derp Derp Derp Derp **

**D-D- Derpy Style **

**Derp Derp Derp Derp **

**D-D- Derpy Style **

**Vinyl Scratch : My name is Vinyl Scratch I'm here to drop some tracks **

**Base cannon's charged so just sit right back **

_**Adam : **_**Her name is Vinyl Scratch she's here to drop some tracks Base cannon's charged up **

**cause YOU KNOW WHAT WERE SAYIN!**

**Derpy : D-D-Derpy Style **

**Adam : Derp Derp Derp Derp Derp Derp **

**Derpy : Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! DJPON-3**

**DJPON-3 : Yo Yo YO YO **

**Adam : D-D-Derpy Style **

**Derpy : Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! DJPON-3**

**DJPON-3 : Yo Yo YO YO **

**Adam : Derp Derp Derp Derp Derp Derp **

**Adam and Derpy :D-D-Derpy Style **

After the song ended everypony cheered and stomped there hooves even Adam's own wife as the wedding was held in Canterlot but without Pinkie or AB there but still there were no problems with the wedding at all .

To Adam this was like a dream come true he finally married the pony he fell in love with all those years ago would he trade it for anything ? Probably not though if both he and Rainbow they should be very lucky to have each other .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 My Life in Ponyville : The Follow up

_**A/N: Hello reader as this is going to be the final chapter to the Story MLIP TCCK but some time down the road I will be adapting the story into a youtube series so look for that it's mostly going to be uploaded on youtube the only place where you can search for it now then on with the final chapter of the story :)**_

**Paradise Estates,Equestria **

Adam and Rainbow were hanging out on the Paradise Sweetshop with Surprise serving Adam the usual and as for RD the two would well have the same thing coincidence ? Nopony thinks so but to Surprise she was so happy for the two getting married to RD she reminds her of Pinkie in some ways in others the two are different on every single level but as to why ? Only Adam Rainbow and there friends know .

"Hey Surprise when you getting off?" asked Adam as he finished with his shake and about to start on his muffin . "Well about 6:00" replied the white Pegasus as she was serving up another customer . Sure enough the time was six and took over since it was her shift anyway though .

So Surprise got to hang out with her friends besides Twilight Sparkle was able to keep in contact with her counterpart in Canterlot as was Rarity cause Twilight Velvet had her own assistant he is a griffin known as Beaker besides he doesn't mind helping Twilight Velvet up in Canterlot after all he was taken in by Twilight when he recently hit rock bottom Spike however couldn't be more happier to have met another Griffin who was a lot different than Gilda .

And as for Posey and Fluttershy the two have gotten closer as sisters with there older brother Discord though in the back of his head he never really liked all that 'mushy' stuff anyway but still those two really do care about the former god of chaos and disharmony but still he would help in anyway possible.

As for Firefly she was second in command of the Wonderbolts and Rainbow Dash ? Well she finally got accepted and she was living her dream but she is still a mother to the two wonderful kids who now go to school with Scootaloo Sweetie Belle and Ember and now the newest member of the CMC AppleBlossom same color coat as Applebloom but her mane was a blood red with no but Johnathan and Samantha Dash took pony names only outside there house .

There pony names were midnight Dasher and Sky flier they were 'awesome' names to Rainbow but Adam just rolled his eyes palyfully but still they ment a lot more to them then entire world . Other than that Ponyville was inhabited with common ponies once again but Paradise Estates was like a human city to Adam and that was something to be proud of .

Other than that a law offices was set up and by someone that he forgot the name of .

Still his life was complete he got a job a mare who loves him to death and kids who adore him as if he were a pony like everypony else still that's all that mattered to him his new life acutally meant something .

_Thank you Brittany for giving me a second chance and thank you Celestia for helping me with that 'second chance' thank you both and thank you my former lovely daughters for helping in giving Rainbow Dash kids_ Thought Adam . In recent years he and Rainbow Dash were able to adopt Scootaloo so now it's three daughters instead of two . So he was able to attend to his computer and play up the last Stand Deadzone on Facebook and he was doing a pretty good job other than that he loves the wonderful opportunity that he had recently gotten .

**THE END **

**A/N: Thank you reader for reading the final chapter of this story also be sure in the far future look for this adaptation of MLIP TCCK well anyway see ya Chipmunkfanatic OUT! **


End file.
